


one date for the price of three pizzas

by turtle_abyss



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Supremefamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/pseuds/turtle_abyss
Summary: Bingo Fill: TeasingPeter knows Doctor Strange has a crush on Mr. Stark. Peter figures out Mr. Stark has a crush on Doctor Strange.Stephen's not sure what all the fuss is about.





	one date for the price of three pizzas

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd bit of fluff. It was fun to write, even if it's not really smooth. The POVs are all over the place. Sorry.

"Doctor Strange has a crush on you," Peter said solemnly from somewhere behind him.

Tony was grateful he couldn't visibly startle in the suit and spun in midair to see his spider child hanging upside down from a construction beam that miraculously hadn't fallen from its cabling in the fight.

"No, he doesn't," Tony immediately denied, glancing down to where Stephen was patching up some construction workers while they waited on emergency services. Not even a hair out of place. Perfect bastard.

"Definitely does, Mr. Stark."

"Nope."

"Yep! And I, for one, give you my blessing for your inevitable union,” Peter said with a hand pressed to his chest.

"I'm sorry, you're presuming an awful lot here, Parker. One, that I need your blessing." - A lie. He'd never date anyone Peter didn't like. - "Two, that there's ever going to be any kind of *union* between the wizard and I.” God, he wished though. What he wouldn’t give to kiss that sarcastic mouth. “And three, that any such union is inevitable!" Really, a little inevitability would just be too convenient here.

"Sounding a little defensive there, Mr. Stark. I'm gonna go tell doctor dad that his feelings are reciprocated." Peter dropped and started swinging.

"Peter, don't you dare-" Tony took off after him, buzzing past Rhodey.

He was still too late to keep the kid from reaching Strange though.

"Doctor Dad Doctor Dad guess what?!"

 _Doctor Dad???_ Stephen wondered with no small amount of alarm as he spotted the teen speeding towards him with Iron Man in rapid pursuit.

"Peter, what-?"

"Mr. Stark totally has a crush on you too!"

Stephen smiled bemusedly. That bemusement only grew as the Iron Man armor came swooping down to lock gauntlets over the kid's mouth.

"I- Yes, Peter, I know." He laughed as Peter pulled that powerful machinery away from him with careful ease.

"What do you mean you know??? You're really ruining my matchmaking vibe here," Peter said with a pout.

"Well," Stephen glanced over at Tony, "I'd already intended to ask him out for dinner, but then we were so rudely interrupted." He gestured to the men stripped of Chitauri weaponry and bound to the portapotties with spider webs.

Crime didn't pay.

"Oh," came a weak, tinny voice from the armor.

"Tony? Is that alright?"

"I. Uh. Well. If, um, if you still want to get that dinner...."

Stephen smiled.

"After I get a look at you. I saw that hit you took to the chest."

“I’m fine!” Tony insisted quietly. Almost bashfully. “The armor-”

_"Yessss!"_

Stephen and Tony turned to see Peter dancing in place.

"You know you didn't do this, right?" Tony said and Stephen knew that a raised eyebrow accompanied the comment behind the helmet.

"I definitely get half the credit," Peter said.

"Definitely not," Stephen commented, just to egg them on.

"You get 5% at _most_ ," Tony argued.

"20%," Peter insisted.

"An argument could be made for 10."

"15."

"12% and not one point higher."

"Deal!"

"Are you two done? The cops and EMS are here," Stephen said lightly, amused and not bothering to hide it.

"Sweet!" Tony cheered, turning around and waving Rhodey down. "You'll handle the aftermath, right honey bear? Great! I have a date!"

"Tony what no-" Rhodey protested, but Tony was already grabbing onto Peter and taking off, with his potential new wizard boyfriend following behind them.

"Hey, Mr. Stark?" Peter piped up from where he swung in Tony’s hands.

"Yeah, Underoos?"

"I don't want to impose on your date or anything, but I'm hungry."

Tony sighed.

"I'll order you a pizza, kid."

"Five pizzas."

"Three and you're not allowed to haggle with me for another week."

"Deal! Make sure you let Doctor Strange choose the restaurant."

"....okay?" Tony agreed, wondering when his life had come to taking dating advice from a teenager as he landed.

"And you'll kiss him after right?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Yes, Peter, I'm going to kiss him afterwards. Now please stop arranging our love lives," Stephen said with a huff as he landed much more lightly behind them.

_"Oh."_

"Deal!" Peter said quickly as Tony’s armor disassembled around him. He watched Dr. Strange smile softly at the brilliant blush on the billionaire’s face and sighed happily.

He couldn’t wait to tell Colonel Rhodes about how weak at the knees Mr. Stark was as Dr. Strange led him down to the medbay. Then the real fun would begin.


End file.
